


Hushed Pleasure

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, Hand Job, M/M, Secret Sex, Strong Orgasm, Submissive Jinyoung, almost getting caught, blowjob, daehyun blows jinyoung, daehyun gags, daehyun hides under the covers, daehyun's lips for days, dominant daehyun, gagging, getting caught kink, hand muffling, handjob, he was super nervous about getting caught, its a hot concept, jinyoung gets head while talking, jinyoung gives daehyun a handjob, light getting caught kink, like super small, mark makes a small appearance, messy mouth, mild dirty talk, mild dirty talk kink, secret blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Having stuffed Daehyun into his dorm room late at night when he is supposed to be asleep, Jinyoung enjoys his lovers company. It would be more enjoyed if they finished without getting caught.





	Hushed Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.

In the GOT7 dorm room, most everyone was expected to be in bed resting at an early time during the nights before they had to be in to work. At forty after eight, Jinyoung was tucked into his bed but the TV in his room was on. It wasn’t one of those really big ones but that was fine, considering he never really watched it. Tonight, despite it being on, was no different. Whatever was on the screen was being so heavily ignored it might as well have been off.  
He wanted the excuse and noise, however.  
All of his attention was towards the male beside him. They were both dressed for bed: sweats and loose shirts. Jin had the dark green shirt while Daehyun had snagged the grey. It had taken less than half an hour into the movie started before Jinyoung had his hand down those sweats and was working the hard length of his boyfriend. Though he had started when Daehyun was flaccid, now he was thoroughly hard.  
Daehyun had an arm around the other, fingers clinging into the dark green shirt as the two made out. Under the sheets, the hand pumped away at the elder male, the thumpthumpthump from the motion being more ignored than the movie. Tongues tasted one another, Daehyun’s face twisting up the closer he got to his release. If someone walked in, they’d be screwed. In a way, that made it all the more better.  
“Ahh, fuck…” Daehyun moaned, forcing their mouths to break apart for a moment. Jin smiled, proud of himself for bringing the male so close with just his hand. He occasionally added a slickness of saliva and precum to his palm so the glide was amazing. Doing this to the elder had Jinyoung hard and groaning himself but he paid no mind to the desires of his own flesh. At least not for now.  
“You gonna cum?” The male panted out the words, breathing as hard as his elder. Daehyun arched a bit, fighting the urge to moan heartily. The TV would cover up a large amount of their noises, but not enough. They’d both be in trouble if caught, too, so there was that.  
Daehyun thrust a hand up and bit into the palm as his whole body started to arch. Jinyoung kept going at the same pace, paying a bit more attention to the sensitive head. He watched, mouth parted, as the other tipped over the edge. He moaned into the flesh stuffed between his teeth, face twisted up in pleasure. Eyes rolling up, they clenched shut hard. Jinyoung felt the pulsing before he felt the hot, sticky mess that filled those sweats. It turned him on even more to think about the white that now colored his borrowed clothes, messing between fingers.  
With the orgasm ebbing away, he stopped stroking completely. He’d lessened heavily as the male peaked but now he stopped. Daehyun groaned, tossing his hand off to the side and breathing raggedly. His lips twitched, smiling the best he could with how strong the release seemed to have been. Dark eyes rolled to look at Jin, the smile turning more lovingly.  
“Mmm, I needed that…” Shifting a little, he sat up enough to place a kiss on the others’ lips. The two made soft noises before pulling away. “How about you?” The small smile turned coy as a hand pushed down, feeling over Jin’s chest.  
“Ahh, I’m okay.” Though he was flushed from exertion for the handjob, the idea of Daehyun tending to him never failed to fluster him. He blushed and nudged the hand away but the elder shook his head and swatted back.  
Jinyoung offered a small noise as the hand thrust into those sweats without even a hint of hesitation. Mimicking the gasp, lips parted, Daehyun watched the man’s face as his hand went down and wrapped around the girth. It was thick, warm, velvety. Every part that Daehyun lusted after. The way he pulled his hand up and down was slow, teasing. From the base to the tip, he threatened to pull all the way off, pulling a small whine from the younger male. After about a dozen strokes, Daehyun pulled his hand back.  
“Whe--” the word cut itself off as Jinyoung realized Daehyun was getting up. Going to get up himself, perching on elbows, he glanced to the door just in case someone was coming. Daehyun, instead of go to hide, flung the sheets down. Blinking in surprise, Jinyoung remained where he was as fingers hooked on his sweats and started to drag them down. Licking his lips, he lifted his hips and helped the elder in taking the clothing piece off.  
Grinning like a fool, a spot on the front of the sweats darker than the rest, Daehyun laid the sweats to the side and then flung the blanket over himself and most of Jinyoung. Going to ask the same question as before, he was stopped by himself once more as that gorgeous mouth touched down. He felt a tongue first, and then those plump lips. Right on his hip. The groan that came from him was soft, shocked. Daehyun lay sideways, one elbow stabbing between thighs into the bed, the other draped mostly over those hips. The mouth slid over flesh towards his crotch and he put a hand on one of Daehyun’s shoulders, the other awkwardly going up into his own hair.  
“You don’t have to--”  
“Shut up.”  
“Okay.”  
Jinyoung wasn’t too huge on taking orders, but he had no problem with how aggressive Daehyun could be. Sometimes, Jinyoung was worse. The threat of being caught only made Jin far more cautious. He stared at the shifting blanket as he felt Daehyun put that mouth back down. He suckled a bit of inner thigh, driving Jin towards madness. Fingers wrapped back around his cock and he twitched his hips upwards a bit. Huffing in a breath, he only managed to swallow hard right before warmth engulfed him.  
The plump lips of his lover never failed to make his eyes roll backwards. His own mouth parted, he tossed his head back as slickness sucked the head of his cock in and then bobbed. With each motion back down, Daehyun got further and further down. One finger at a time was removed as he nearly bottomed out. The back of his throat felt so amazing that Jinyoung simply cared about nothing else in that moment.  
His fingers twitched in both places, the nails against Daehyun’s shoulder catching skin a bit but not leaving a mark. He fought the urge to thrust, the arm helping him with that. Daehyun started bobbing, sheets making soft noises. The TV covered up the sounds of the blowjob even to Jin, who was far too into the feeling to pay attention to any lewd noises. Letting out a moan, he had to push his hand to his mouth. Gods, it felt so good.  
Hands did not stay still, as they caressed Jin’s skin. Where had Daehyun learned to do this? Cursing low under his breath, he felt himself press harder to the back of that throat and it surprised him so hard that he completely missed the sound of someone walking up to the door. Inhaling, he nearly moaned again half a second before a knock sounded.  
Both males stilled, Jin’s head snapping up and staring at the door. The noise and movement of the TV drew his eyes for a moment before he pushed to sit up a bit. He raised his free leg to hide the odd shape of Daehyun under the blanket and then shoved a pillow behind himself. The most distracting thing was Daehyun’s mouth still wrapped around cock.  
“Yeah?” He couldn’t see the door handle moving, or hear it, but knew that it was. Mark poked his head in, sliding his form in about halfway. His features shifted occasionally due to the TV.  
“I thought I heard your TV.” Smiling, his blond hair a gorgeous mess, Mark came in a bit more. Daehyun’s mouth started to move and Jinyoung fought the urge to smack the male.  
“I’m just watching a movie. I’m tired... I may actually turn it off in a few minutes. Was it bothering you?” He hoped to all hell that Mark couldn’t hear the tight strain to a few of the words, Daehyun making his life difficult.  
“No, not really. I got up for the toilet and could hear it. Just checking that you didn’t fall asleep with it on. It’s not good for you.”  
“No, I know. Thank you.” The light from the TV was more centered on the bed so the smile he gave was unquestionably seen. Hopefully it didn’t look off. Jinyoung couldn’t see where his hyung was looking. For all he knew, the cat was halfway out of the bag, especially as the mouth on him started to slowly suck. There was no bobbing, but Daehyun was toeing that line.  
“Alright. Hey, I was going to wake up a smidge early and pop over to the shop for some breakfast, what would you like?” One hand dipped down farther between those thighs and every single thought flew right out of Jinyoung’s brain. He stared at Mark like a moron for a moment before the prick of nails tugged at his sensitive inner thigh.  
“A-ah, uh.” Swallowing hard, he did a long blink and then snapped his eyes back open. What the hell was Daehyun doing with his tongue? “I’d really love some eggs. That would be great. Eggs and sausage? I’ve been craving.” The last part was somewhat a squeak so he pushed out his free hand to make it seem just fine. He had no idea if it worked but Mark didn’t give any odd behavior.  
“Okay, yeah. I can do that. Go to bed soon or you’ll be impossible in the morning.” Half of the face that he could see in the flashes beamed a huge smile and then he was gone.  
The minute the door was shut, Daehyun went directly into bobbing up and down like he hadn’t been interrupted. Surprised, taken off guard, Jinyoung tossed his head back and thrust both of his hands to cover his mouth. Even a small noise could bring Mark back so he stifled all of it. Daehyun struggled to keep those hips down as Jinyoung’s back arched. The glide of his mouth was messy, only partially awkward. With how close that had been, the elder male didn’t want to actually get caught so he was determined.  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to strain too long.  
“Mmmph!” Shoving the thick part of his thumb into his mouth, Jinyoung fell to pieces. He moaned hard, face contorted with pleasure. The orgasm had slammed into him like a truck and it showed in how hard his first rope of cum pushed from him. Daehyun made a weird, somewhat strangled noise as he shoved off. One rope strung across his nose and chin as he left, the rest falling somewhere else under the covers.  
While the younger male was trembling through the intensity of the orgasm, Daehyun shoved all the covers away and squinted at the light from the TV. The liquid glistened on his features, spit coloring more than the milky white. He lifted the hem of his borrowed shirt and wiped off his face, licking his clear lips when done. Jinyoung, out of it, watched distantly. The man was so gorgeous.  
“Fuck…” he panted under his breath. Daehyun beamed a vibrant smile, knowing full damn well that he was the reason behind the swear.  
“You made a mess.” Daehyun chuckled as a pillow came at him, swatting him in the arm. He slid off the bed and went to turn the TV off.  
“You hush…” Jinyoung straightened himself up, tugging his sweats back on though he tingled all over. “Are you staying a bit longer?” Looking up, he watched the dark outline of his elder come to the bed and sit on the edge. Daehyun bent down and kissed his lover on the lips, the act a bit ridiculous at first since neither could really see. A nose was kissed first, but they found the right way shortly after.  
“I can stay for a little bit longer. Leave after you fall asleep.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Daehyun nodded and wiggled into the bed. Both males moved to their sides and they pressed lazily together, breathing the same air. In order to help the other fall asleep, Daehyun moved a hand up and over, lightly scratching his nails over Jinyoung’s back. In appreciation, the younger male hummed happily and then wiggled to get comfortable enough to sleep.


End file.
